The Truth Jutsu
by chuckpc
Summary: Hinata gets hit by a jutsu that compels her to tell only the truth for several days.
1. Day 1

The Truth Jutsu

Hinata gets hit by a jutsu that compels her to tell the truth for several days.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Day 1

Hinata Hyūga was on a mission with her teammates Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame when they were attacked by a rogue Ninja. They managed to drive him away but only after Hinata got knocked out by a strange jutsu. When Hinata came too she was still feeling rather strange.

"Are you Ok, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine," replied Hinata, "But I'd feel a lot better if Naruto were here to comfort me. Did I just say that out loud?"

Kiba and Shino both let out a slight chuckle.

As they walked Shino noticed that Hinata seemed some what agitated.

"Is something bugging you, Hinata?" asked Shino

Hinata replied with obvious tension in her voice as though she were desperately trying to not to say something, "Your bugs, Shino, they creep me out and you do too."

"Where did that come from, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"From the same place I hold things I'm thinking about but don't want to say," responded Hinata, "its same place I keep my thoughts about the fact that I think you smell worst than your dog, and where I keep my perverted fantasies about Naruto.

"Not again!" shouted Hinata.

"OK," said Shino, "That jutsu did something strange to you Hinata. It's like you can't control your tongue and keep blurting stuff out."

* * *

Upon arriving at Konoha they soon ran into Naruto. Now even Naruto could see that something was bothering Hinata.

"Are you OK Hinata?" asked Naruto, "Is there any thing that I can do to make you feel better?"

"Well you can take out on a date to night," answered Hinata.

"Not again!" shouted Hinata.

"She been blurting stuff out like that since a rogue Ninja hit her with a strange jutsu this morning," said Kiba, "She saying some of the strangest things. We need to go see Tsunade; she'll know what's going on with Hinata."

* * *

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they told Tsunade the entire story as Hinata got redder and redder. As much as Tsunade tried she could not resist the urge to laugh.

"Sorry about that Hinata," said Tsunade, noticing that she was redder than a beat.

"Any how Hinata I think I know what happened but to be certain I need to ask you a couple of questions." continued Tsunade, "First of all what do you think about Naruto?"

"I love him with all my heart," responded Hinata, "I…I-often-have-perverted-fantasies about-him,-I-want-marry-him-and-have-his-children."

This even caused Naruto to blush.

"Not again!" shouted Hinata.

"One more but it's not so embarrassing" said Tsunade, "What does you father think of me."

Hinata held her hands over her mouth try desperately to hold it back, but she finally gave in. "My-father-thinks" responded Hinata fighting it every inch of the way, "That-you-are an-over-the-hill-egotistical-wind-bag-who-couldn't-gamble-her-way-out-of-a-wet-paper-bag."

"I'm not over the hill!" commented Tsunade. "Any how that confirms it. Hinata you were hit by a Truth Jutsu. Its mainly used in interrogation but it sometimes used in combat. In any case it will clear up in four or five days."

"A truth jutsu!" said Naruto

"That's right, when the victim of a Truth Jutsu is asked a question they compelled to tell the truth. The entire truth about what they are asked. Further more it is totally impossible for them to lie in any thing they say."

"So Hinata was telling the truth? So you really think I smell worst than Akamaru," commented Kiba.

"We need some to keep Hinata out of trouble for the next five days." said Tsunade.

"I'll do it," said Naruto.

"Well, OK just be careful." said Tsunade, "Though I don't see how you will do that."

"Easy, I'll help her stay away from other people," said Naruto, "No need to worry."

"How come when you say no need to worry," commented Tsunade, "It makes me worry."

"Well Hinata," asked Naruto, "Do you want to go on that date you asked about earlier?"

"Yes, absolutely yes!," relied Hinata, "Then again I would have said yes if you had asked me to run away and get married."

"Not again!" shouted Hinata.

* * *

When they got to Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered a bowl of ramen for each of them.

As they eat Sakura walked up.

"Well it's this cute," said Sakura, " Naruto and Hinata on a date."

Hinata blushed.

So," asked Sakura, "What happened that this knuckle head finally asked you out?"

"I got hit by a Truth Jutsu, replied Hinata, "And he probably would have asked me out sooner if you hadn't kept leading him on, despite the fact that you will never love him because your in love Sasuke and can't give him up despite the fact that he's gone evil."

Sakura stood there from a moment is silent shock before she started to walk off.

Naruto and Hinata finished their ramen and got up to go. Naruto took her by the hand and said, "I'll walk you home."

Naruto then headed towards the Hyūga home with a vary red, but happy Hinata. Upon arriving Naruto having promised to look after her while she was under the Truth Jutsu, said he'd pick her up for breakfast in the morning and then said good night. Hinata then headed in with a big smile on her face.

Upon entering she encountered her father.

"So where have you been?" asked Hiashi.

"I was out with Naruto, "said Hinata, "The man I love and want to marry."

Hiashi stood there shocked at his daughter as she took advantage of the chance to slip away to her room. As she laid on her bed she thought, _This Truth Jutsu got me a date with Naruto and a chance to spend at least four whole days with him. Well it can't be all bad._


	2. Day 2

The Truth Jutsu

Chapter 2

Day 2

Hinata woke up the next morning, got dressed and headed out to meet Naruto. As she did so she met her father and Neji who were getting in some early morning training.

"Where are you going this early?" asked Hiashi, "And why?"

"I'm meeting Naruto for breakfast," responded Hinata, "And it's because I was hit by a Truth Jutsu and the fact that he's helping me through the affects of it."

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" demanded Hiashi.

"Well unlike you," answered Hinata, "Naruto actually cares about me, even if it's just as a friend. You on the other hand see me as nothing but a disappointment because I can't live up to your impossibly high standard. While Neji's jealous that I have the birth right and he doesn't just because his father was born a few minutes later than you were. Further more he volunteered to help when Tsunade asked."

* * *

Hinata walked out leaving a stunned father and cousin behind but she was feeling strangely satisfied about finally speaking her mind.

When she met Naruto, he asked "So how you doing this morning?"

"Well just be for leaving home I ended up telling my father off," replied Hinata, "So the truth jutsu is till in place. However it was rather satisfying to do so."

Naruto brought breakfast and they quietly eat it befor heading for a spot he was certain keep Hinata from getting into any more trouble today.

On their way the net Ino who was wearing a new dress.

"Hi Naruto, Hi Hinata," said Ino, "While its nice to finally see you two together, isn't a little early for a date."

Before Hinata could blurt out an answer, Naruto got her off the hook responding, "I'm helping her with a problem."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it," said Ino with a smile, "So what do you think of my new dress?"

Before Naruto could intervene this time Hinata blurted out, "It's-the-ugliest-dress-I've-ever-seen-but-it's-a-step-up-from-what-you-usually-wear."

Ino then left steaming as Naruto and Hinata made their way to an area behind the Hokage faces in the cliff. It was a place where few people went and thus a good place to keep Hinata out of trouble.

* * *

That morning Hiashi and Neji visited the Hokage's office.

"Good morning Hiashi" said Tsunade with all of the sincerity of a cat wishing a blue jay a long life, "I really don't have time today.

"What's up with Hinata," demanded Hiashi, "and why is she with that demon boy street urchin?"

"First of all Naruto is not a demon boy," said Tsunade, "While he holds the nine tail fox he has complete control over it. Second he is not a street urchin but the son of the forth Hokage. Finally, Hinata was hit by a jutsu that makes her loose control and Naruto is trying to help keep her out of trouble."

"That would explain the verbal attack we got from her this morning," responded Hiashi hesitantly.

"Well don't take any thing she may have said too seriously," add Tsunade with a slight deceitful smile, "In fact it would probably be a good idea to stay clear of her for the next few days. Actually you should consider your selves lucky that it was only a verbal attack. Victims of this jutsu have been known too do some rather horrible things. In fact so horrible even I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say you would never get the blood completely cleaned up. Also you should not take any comfort in your normal ability to defeat Hinata in a fight since the victims of this jutsu tend to become ferocious unstoppable fighters when provoked. So it's a good idea for you to just stay clear of her for the next few days so as not to upset her in any way."

Hiashi and Neji left the Hokage's office in totals silence.

"Why did you tell them all of that?" asked Shizune, "You know it's not true.

"Simple," replied Tsunade, "If I told them the truth, there's no telling what they would do to Hinata. After all what every thing she said to them was the truth, and this way they'll probably leave her alone."

"May be so," said Shizune, "But you seem to have enjoyed that a little too much."

* * *

As they sat by them selves Hinata had to admit to herself that having Naruto's undivided attention made the hassles of this truth jutsu almost worth it.

Naruto had left her alone for a bit to go get some lunch and when he returned with some ramen to go from Ichiraku's, he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," responded Hinata, "Particularly-since-I'm-getting-spend-time-alone-with-you."

Hinata turned red.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto, "but you really don't have a reason to be as shy as you are. I know that you have the capacity to over come it some times. I mean you took on pain with such boldness, that it was amazing. So why are you usually so shy?"

"Probably because my father's such a jerk," replied Hinata, "He sets such a high standard that no level I can achieve as a Ninja would satisfy him and he shows me all of the compassion of a starving wolf in a sheep fold. He's gotten even worst since my sister proved to be such unusual prodigy even by Hyūga standards. As a result, no matter how hard I try and no matter how much I improve, I feel like such a failure."

"A girl as pretty as you are has no reason to be so shy," responded Naruto, "I think you're an amazing Ninja, Hinata and the fact that your old man is too stuck up to see just how amazing you is his fault. You really shouldn't let your old man's insanely outrageous standard harm you."

"You think I'm pretty?" answered Hinata blushing.

* * *

After dinner Naruto proceeded to walk Hinata home. On their way encountered Tsunade, who decided to have some fun at their expense.

"So Hinata," asked Tsunade, "How are you enjoying spending so much time with Naruto?"

Even Naruto could tell Hinata what trying desperately to keep it in, and he came up with a way of keeping her from saying any thing. Naruto suddenly turned to Hinata and with out warning kissed her. There was a muffled sound of Hinata saying something and then a very red Hinata found herself kissing Naruto back.

Once they separated Tsunade said, "Clearly things are going well. I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Naruto and Hinata then continued on their way both blushing.

* * *

"Looks like I found a way of stopping the jutsu from making you blurt out something embarrassing," commented Naruto, "A rather nice way at that."

This caused Hinata to get even redder.

Upon arriving at Hyūga residence Naruto said good night as rather pleased and extremely red Hinata waved good by from the door.

As Hinata came in there was no obvious sign of any one. Concerned she used her Byakugans to scan beyond normal site only to find that every one was in doors though her father and Neji seemed unusually nervous.

She went to her room and got ready to for bed. As she laid on her bed thinking about Naruto's kiss and she was happy. _Maybe, just maybe_, she thought.

* * *

After getting home Naruto found that he could not get that kiss out of his mind. Not only that but he could not get the raven haired shinobi whom he had kissed out of his mind either.

To be continued


	3. Day 3

The Truth Jutsu

Chapter 3

Day 3

Hinata woke up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen to make a picnic breakfast and lunch for herself and Naruto. To her surprise every scattered to get out of her way. When she arrived the head cook looked rather nervous.

"Is there any thing I can get you lady Hinata?" asked the cook.

"I just wanted use the kitchen to a picnic breakfast and lunch for myself and Naruto," answered Hinata, "I love him and I want thank him for what he's done for me the last couple of days."

"Ok," responded the cook. "I let you have it to your self for awhile."

"That won't be…" started Hinata but the cook was gone.

She prepared the food packed it and then left call out, "I'm done!"

* * *

When Naruto met Hinata outside the gate to the Hyūga residence he noticed the picnic basket.

"What in the basket?" asked Naruto.

"A picnic breakfast and lunch for the two of us." answered Hinata, "I made it in hopes of getting to your heart by way of your stomach. Not again, I didn't mean to say that part."

Naruto laughed and then said "Well that was a good one. Besides you're the best cook I know. On the other hand Sakura can't even boil water."

Hinata laughed and blushed at the same time.

They found a nice out of the way place in the training field where they could eat with out encountering any one and sat down to eat. When Hinata opened the basket Naruto say that half of it had bacon, eggs, and sausages.

"Wow Hinata," said Naruto.

"What are you going to eat?" continued Naruto with a smile.

Hinata also laughed at that remark.

Hinata filled up a plate for Naruto, who then took a bite.

"Wow this is great," responded Naruto and then proceeded to shovel more into his mouth. When he finished Naruto asked, "Is OK if I have some more?"

"Take all you want," replied Hinata, "That why made it. The plateful I have here will be enough for me."

Naruto refilled his plate and proceeded to continue shoveling, when he finished what was in breakfast half the basket he sat back with a satisfied look the pleased Hinata.

"Hinata that was great," commented Naruto, "The guy that marries you is going to be one lucky guy."

"You can be that lucky guy," responded Hinata softly.

"What did you just say?" asked Naruto.

"I said, you can be that luck guy," answered Hinata because of the truth jutsu, "Because you're the guy I want to marry. Not again!"

"Don't worry Hinata," responded Naruto, "That was kind of sweet.

Hinata blushed.

* * *

On their way the area behind the faces of the Hokages, Naruto and Hinata ran into Chōji.

"Do I see Naruto and Hinata with a picnic basket?" asked Chōji, "This looks like a date."

"Ah it's not a date," responded Naruto "I'm helping the Hinata with a problem and she made a picnic lunch so we won't have to break for lunch."

"Well if that's the case, may I have some?" asked Chōji.

"NO!." answered Hinata, "I made this for Naruto and myself, besides you're so fat that you don't need it because your unhealthily overweight."

"I am not FAT!" demanded Chōji getting infuriated.

Realizing what was to follow Naruto grabbed Hinata around waist and carried her out of there as fast as he could.

Once they were safely out of range Naruto put Hinata and they continued on their way.

"I'm not going to have any friends left after this," said Hinata quietly, "Am I?"

"I'll still be your friend," replied Naruto.

After they arrived in the area behind the faces of the Hokages Naruto and Hinata sat and Naruto tried to talk to her without raising anything embarrassing.

"By the way Hinata, I've you have noticed that you've had a lot of negative things about just about every one else but me," said Naruto, "Do have any negative thoughts about me at all."

"Well," started Hinata trying desperately to hold it in, "You can be quire slow to get things some times, even the most obvious od things. After all I nearly had to get myself killed for you to see that I love you."

Hinata looked nervous.

"Sorry about that, I know I can be slow to get things some time," responded Naruto, "It's gotten me in trouble a few times."

At lunch Naruto and Hinata eat he rice cakes she had made and talked some more. At dinner time they headed for Ichiraku's. As they walked Naruto and Hinata met up with Tenten.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Hinata," said Tenten, "Are you actually a date."

"Not quite," responded Naruto, "I'm helping her with a problem."

"Well," responded Tenten hold up a new weapon for her collection, "What do you think of this great new weapon? Isn't it a beauty?"

Naruto could see that Hinata was trying desperately to hold back blurting out something, do to stop her he leaned over and kissed her.

Tenten laughed and said "It sure looks like a date to me! Well it's obvious that the two of you would rather stand there sucking face than talking, so I'll see you two love birds when your lips aren't less occupied."

Naruto and Hinata separated both blushing.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's, they got two bowls of ramen and sat there eating. While they there Ayame asked "So Hinata, are you enjoying all this time you are spending with Naruto?"

"It great," relied Hinata, "and best of all I think he may be falling in love with me."

"Is that true Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"Well my stomach is already in Love her," answered Naruto, "I'm not quite sure of my heart yet."

Ayame laughed as Hinata blushed.

* * *

After leaving Ichiraku's, Naruto and Hinata headed for the Hyūga residence where they said good night. Once inside Hinata headed for the kitchen to prepare a picnic breakfast and lunch for the next day. When she did she encountered the cook again who was once again acting nervous again.

"Tell me why every one is acting so nervous around me!" ordered Hinata.

Hinata wan usually not one to pull rank, and usually she was more polite to the family help however she was tiered of what was going on.

"W..well, Lady Hinata," said the cook nervously, "The Hokage told Lord Hiashi that you were hit by a jutsu that could cause you to go berserk if you are provoked."

"Oh really," replied Hinata with a smile, "I need the kitchen again."

"OK, I'll leave you alone," answered the cook.

To be continued


	4. Day 4

The Truth Jutsu

Chapter 4

Day 4

The next day Hinata woke up, got dressed and once again headed for the kitchen to make a picnic breakfast and get the lunch she had made the night before. This time the cook was no where to be found.

After leaving the Hyūga residence Hinata met Naruto outside the gate.

When to the he saw the picnic basket Naruto asked "Is that another picnic breakfast and lunch?

"Yes it is," answered Hinata blushing.

"So is your plan to spoil me," commented Naruto with a smile, "So that I'll marry you, being unable to eat another girl's cooking?"

"No," replied Hinata, "but is it working?"

Hinata was surprised at this last part, particularly since it had nothing to do with the truth jutsu.

They went to the same place to eat breakfast as they had done the day before. This time it was bacon and eggs and plenty of both. After eating they packed up and left.

* * *

On their way to the area behind the faces of the Hokages, Naruto and Hinata ran into Sakura.

"So it is this truth jutsu still in affect?" asked Sakura, "Or is this a real date?"

"It is still in affect," replied Hinata, "Not that it's any of your business."

"What's your problem Hinata?" asked Sakura, "You're usually so sweet."

"You're my problem," responded Hinata clearly releasing a lot of pinned up anger as a result of the truth jutsu, "You've been in my way for years. All this time you've played with Naruto's feelings even though you have no romantic interest in him at all. I've seen you flirt with Naruto several times just to get him to carry packages for you. Even worst,

Kiba told me that you one time told to Naruto that you love him even though you know it's a lie, just to get him to stop looking for Sasuke. Fortunately he saw right through it. I on the other hand really love Naruto and actually want to date him, marry him, be the mother of his children and grow old with him."

"OK," responded Sakura, "truth jutsu or no truth jutsu, you've gone too far."

Sakura proceeded to throw a punch at Hinata, who then blocked it with a chakra shield. Naruto stood there shocked at first, but then he started look for a chance to break it up. However Naruto had to admit to himself that part of him was actually enjoying it. When Sakura realized that she could not lay a punch she found and opportunity to grab some of Hinata's hair and gave it a good yank. Before any one knew what hat happened the two girls were on the ground in an all our hair pulling brawl. At this point Naruto realized it would be too dangerous to intervene.

Finally the girls broke it up both being exhausted. Naruto pulled Hinata out away leaving Sakura sitting in the dirt.

"You did quite well Hinata," said Naruto, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I," respond Hinata still trying to catch her breath, "But just between us. I was holding back."

"By the way I know that Kiba told you about Sakura's fake confession of love," said Naruto, "But how did you know about her getting me to carry stuff for her?"

"Well," replied Hinata fidgeting with her fingers, "I kind of use to stalk you because I wanted to be close to you but was too nervous to say any thing."

Naruto just laughed. "Well you don't have to do that any more," said Naruto, "Feel to talk to me any time you want."

Hinata just blushed.

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata area behind the faces of the Hokages they sat talked for time.

"What did you mean when you said you were holding back in that fight with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Easy," responded Hinata, "I been developing my chakra control for years. I've developed it a lot further than it was when you saw me practicing in that pond on our mission to find the Bikōchū."

Hinata then blushed at what she had just said.

Several seconds later.

"Wait," responded Naruto, "You were the ultra beautiful girl I saw that night, it was so amazing. That memory has hunted me ever sense, now I find out that it was you… Well all I can say is WOW!."

Hinata then blushed even deeper, but Naruto just looked longingly at her only making it worse.

Several minutes later Naruto broke the ice, "Could you give me an example of one of what you've come up with?"

"Sure," responded Hinata, "Watch that fly."

Moments latter Naruto saw a small thin bolt of chakra go by and then he noticed the fly pined to wall.

"WOW," responded Naruto, "That's impressive."

"I practice on flies that come in my room," commented Hinata.

"I don't suppose you have much of a problem with flies then," responded Naruto with laugh.

"OK," said Naruto, "Let see how you handle me in sparing match."

As they spared at one point Hinata saw an opening and proceeded to use her chakra control to knock Naruto's legs out from under him. As a result he fell over taking Hinata down with him. When they landed their lips fell right on top each other cause them to accidentally kiss and to the surprise of both of them neither made any effort to end it.

When they finally came up for air Hinata was redder the Naruto could ever remember seeing her.

When Hinata opened the picnic basket at lunch time Naruto was surprised to see more than rice cakes, but a have dozen chicken legs and several ham sandwiches.

"Don't lent Tonton see these," commented Naruto.

Hinata responded wit ha smile, "The way you she won't get a chance."

"True," replied Naruto with a laugh.

* * *

On their way to Ichiraku's for dinner Naruto and Hinata came across Temari.

"Hi Temari," said Naruto.

"Nice seeing you two," responded Temari, "So is see you finally noticed this Girl. After all she's been in love with you at least as long as I known the two of you."

"Well I am currently helping her with a problem," replied Naruto, "But you can say I've finally noticed her."

Hinata blushed but got a hopeful smile.

"So do the two of you know why I'm visiting Konoha?" asked Temari.

"Sure," answered Hinata, "You're here to play tonsil hockey with Shikamaru."

"I'm here on an official mission for my brother," declared Temari.

"Maybe so but you're not denying the reason Hinata gave," responded Naruto with a smile.

Temari stood there as though she were about to say something but did not.

* * *

After leaving Ichiraku's, Naruto and Hinata headed for the Hyūga residence when they reached the gate Hinata was expecting Naruto to say, "Good night," bit instead he kissed her. This was not accidental nor to help keep her from blurting out something embarrassing but because he wanted kiss her. It was some time before they come up for air but when they did they said "Good night," and Hinata went inside.

Once inside Hinata headed for the kitchen to prepare a picnic breakfast and lunch for the next day. When she did she encountered the cook was not available. So she went head and prepared the food. After wards she head for her room where she was too excited to sleep because is looked as though Naruto was finally falling in love with her.

* * *

Upon arriving at his apartment Naruto when right to been but just laid there thinking of Hinata. It was at this point that he knew he had fallen in love with her.

To be continued


	5. Day 5

The Truth Jutsu

Chapter 5

Day 5

The next day Hinata woke up, got dressed and once again headed for the kitchen to make a picnic breakfast and get the lunch she had made the night before and once again the cook was nowhere to be found. Hinata her self felt different and she was not sure why.

Suspecting that the truth jutsu may be over, she said "I am the Hokage." She now knew the truth jutsu was over but there was more she felt a sense of confidence she had never known before. She had had moments of high confidence before but not like this.

_Was it a side effect of the truth jutsu? Was it that Naruto was finally falling in love with her? Was it a result of over the last four day getting things out in the open that she has suppressed for yeas? Or was it a result of a combination of these?_ Thought Hinata.

After leaving the Hyūga residence Hinata met Naruto outside the gate. She then did something that surprised both of them. Hinata greeted Naruto with a kiss on the cheek.

"Where did that come from?" asked Naruto, "Not that I mind but you've always be too shy to even think of doing that."

"Well the truth jutsu is over," answered Hinata, "But is seems to have also cured me of my shyness."

"So the truth jutsu is over?" asked Naruto.

"Sure is and," replied Hinata. "I am the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well that shows the truth jutsu is over," responded Naruto.

"Besides," commented Hinata wit ha smile and not a hint of a blush, "I'd rather be the sixth Hokage wife."

"You really are over your shyness," said Naruto, "I see you have another picnic breakfast and lunch?"

"Yes you do," resounded Hinata, "Also I suppose that after blurting out my innermost secrets in front of you and to you still want to be with me that I probably have nothing left to be shy about around you."

On their way to eat breakfast Naruto and Hinata ran into Sakura.

"Hi you two," said Sakura with an unpleasant tone, "So what are you going to say about me this time. Are you going to blurt out about the fact that when Sasuke left Konoha I tried to go with him but he knocked me out, or about how I still fantasize about rehabilitating him and helping Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha clan?"

"Ah Sakura," responded Hinata trying desperately not to laugh, "First of all I'm over that truth jutsu and even if I weren't I would have only said thing that I know and I knew nothing about those."

"Yea Sakura," added Naruto "You just told us those things all on your own."

Sakura turned redder than Hinata ever did and then just stood in shock as Naruto and Hinata to have breakfast.

* * *

Latter that morning Naruto and Hinata visited the Hokage's office.

"So you're over that Truth Jutsu," commented Tsunade after being given the news, "Though I've never heard of it curing some one of a shyness problem."

"Then what happened, "asked Hinata, "I really do have lot more confidence than I did before."

"Hinata," continued Tsunade, "It sounds like it was a combination of getting a lot of emotional baggage out in the open coupled with Naruto finally taking an interest in you."

"Well it looks like I lost the bet," said Shizune.

"What," inquired Naruto "You were betting on whether or not Hinata and I would get together?"

"Yes, we were," respond Tsunade, "And it looks I won a week's worth of free assistant work from Shizune."

Every one but Shizune laughed.

"So," asked Shizune, "Are there any prophecies about the world ending today?"

"What makes you ask such a ridicules question?" asked Tsunade.

"Let's see," responded Shizune, "Hinata has stopped being shy, Naruto has fallen in love with Hinata, and Tsunade has won a bet. Can reality handle the strain?"

The End


End file.
